


A (Staged) Confession

by otomeramblings



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other, tasuku is an easy target lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomeramblings/pseuds/otomeramblings
Summary: Tasuku is a method actor, a professional who is able to get into the skin of any character he plays.It's both a blessing and a curse, and it was a matter of time until his fellow company members used it to mess with him.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Reader
Kudos: 14





	A (Staged) Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on a headcanon from @little-ideas on tumblr
> 
> Pronouns: gender neutral

“No, I won’t let it end. Not like this.” Mizu shook his head, a deep frown set on his face.

“It is not your choice to make.” Tsuki’s eyes were downcast, but their voice carried their conviction. “I have a duty to-”

“ _Duty? Honor?_ Who cares about any of that?,” he interrupted them swiftly, the composed look of detachment that graced their features was the last straw for him and his patience. “Your life is more important!”

They didn’t flinch in response to his booming voice, but their eyes refused to meet his as they answered. “My life is of no importance in the great scheme of things. If giving it away can help-”

“But it is unfair! Why should you have to sacrifice yourself for the people who shunned you in the first place?!”

“Because it is the right thing to do.” Their response was calm, collected, their voice didn’t waver in the slightest and for Mizu it was like a punch to the gut. This was not the Tsuki he knew, his companion, his friend, someone who had unexpectedly wormed their way into his heart. He had always been able to read them like a book and he used to tease them about it. However, he later came to learn that the way they wore their heart on their sleeve was a sign of strength. For them, there was no shame to be found in boisterous laughter and there was always dignity to be found in tears. But now…now there was a mask of cold indifference in the place where his friend’s expressive face had once been. _And he hated it._ He hated it and he just wanted to reach out and shake them by the shoulders and beg them to bring his Tsuki back.

So he did.

He gripped their forearms and brought them closer to him. They jumped slightly, clearly startled by his actions but they still refused to meet his gaze. His grip tightened.

“Please,” he breathed out, trying to find a way to communicate how he was feeling. “You don’t have to do this-”

“Yes, I do, I need to-”

“No, you do not _need_ to. We can find another way! We can work this o-”

“Why do you care so much?!” Tsuki snapped back, finally lifting their gaze and with emotion seeping into their voice. And maybe it was the pain and confusion that painted their features or maybe it was his own desperation, but whatever the reason was, it made him blurt out what he had been pushing down for so long.

“ _Because I love you!_ ”

For a moment that seemed to stretch, neither of them spoke. The only thing he could see was the surprise that shone in Tsuki’s wide eyes and the only sounds he could hear were those of their breathing and the thrumming of his own heart in his ears. He realised that he was shaking, but even then he couldn’t stop looking into their eyes, the windows to their soul, the windows that had always let him know how they felt, no matter how much they tried to hide it from him. And there he saw it, how the surprise gave way to disbelief, then to uncertainty and finally, to hope.

“You…you do?” their voice was tiny, no more than a whisper, but being so close meant he could hear it loud and clear. Their posture was still guarded, uncertain, but it was such an improvement from their previous attitude that it almost made him sigh with relief because this meant that they had finally discarded the mask they had been wearing.

“I-” he began but then he caught some movement from the corner of his eye. 

It was Miyoshi and Nanao on one of the stage wings. A part of Tasuku’s brain was wondering when the hell had they entered the theatre and how had neither of you noticed it but another part, a bigger part, was trying to process what the small sign they were holding that read ‘THIS IS NOT AN ACT!” and the shit-eating grins on their faces meant. A beat of silence passed and it was only broken when a small voice called out to him. Your voice.

“Mizu…?” his gaze immediately landed back on you and the concerned look in your eyes. One of your arms broke free from his grip and you moved it to place your right hand on his cheek. It was a delicate touch, tentative and unsure. You were still in character. “Do you really mean it?”

Right, he has to deliver his next line ‘I don’t remember a time when I didn’t love you’; it was a soft confession, spoken with a fondness that reflected the feelings Mizu had been hiding deep down for years. And he tried to open his mouth and restart, but he couldn’t. Because his flow had broken, he wasn’t Mizu anymore and you weren’t Tsuki. You were (Y/N), you were one of his dearest friends and colleagues and this confession hit too close to home for him to say it without wanting to run away and don’t look back. He belatedly realized he took too long because he could see you broke character as well when he noticed the silent question that grew in your eyes in response to his silence.

He couldn’t speak, his brain had made the switch back to regular Tasuku and regular Tasuku did not know how to convey his feelings for you. He didn’t even know if he wanted to, that’s why he had kept trying to ignore them for so long. His mouth felt dry and he quickly averted his eyes. He was not a man of many words, and whatever words did came out of his mouth tended to be curt and to the point, without a lot of emotion packed into them. But he knew that confessions were important; they should be heartfelt, they should leave no room for doubt as to the nature of your feelings. He of all people should know that well, considering all the ‘princely’ roles he’s had to play in the past. But looking into your eyes he could only feel his heart in his throat and the warmth of your palm that was still resting on his cheek.

He didn’t know what you saw in his eyes at that moment but your confusion suddenly morphed into determination and before he knew it your other hand had grabbed the front of his shirt to make him lean down closer to your face. His eyes widened and he was sure his confusion was clearly written all over his features. Why were you doing this, were you ad-libbing, were you still in character, did he forget a scene from the script; his mind was racing with all these thoughts but when you stopped just a short breath away from his face and whispered “Tasuku….can I?” his brain almost crashed like an old computer. 

His brain to speech link still wasn’t working but it turned out that it didn’t matter because his body seemed to have a mind of its own as he wasted no time leaning forward and capturing your lips with his own. If you were to ask him later to describe the feeling, he would say that it wasn’t spectacular like they portrayed in books and movies, his heart didn’t explode and fireworks didn’t go off behind his eyelids. But as his hands came alive to grab your waist and bring your bodies closer together, he felt warm all over; there was a pleasant tingle on his lips and his mind felt more at peace than it had been in a long time. He deepened the kiss, trying his damndest to convey what his heart was screaming and what his words had failed to say. The hand on his face was now on top of his head, and as your nails lightly scratched his scalp and he felt you smile into the kiss when you felt the shiver that ran through him, he couldn’t stop the thought of how much he wanted to bite your lip to wipe that cheeky grin off your face. Before he could do just that, though, the sound of cheering and obnoxious whistling reached his ears.

Both of you pulled apart and looked over at one of the wings, and there were Nanao and Miyoshi where he had last seen them. They had ridiculous smiles on their faces and they looked way too pleased with themselves for Tasuku’s liking. He was about to go shout at them to demand an explanation (even if their meddling did end up helping in the end) but you beated him to the punch.

“Thank you, guys, great job!” you laughed and, when the pair gave you thumbs up in return, Tasuku almost sprained his neck with how fast he twisted his head to look at you.

“You knew they were there?” his tone rose to match his disbelief but your smile just widened as you nodded.

“I overheard them scheming one day when I was visiting the dorms,” you began. “Well, they weren’t being very discreet so maybe ‘scheming’ isn’t the right word, but anyway. I heard what they wanted to do, and I thought that it would be a good way to check for myself whether they were right about your feelings or not, so I told them to count me in.”

He blinked once. Twice. Three times. He honestly didn’t know what was stronger, his fondness for you or the exasperation he felt at that very moment because all of you decided that this was a normal and acceptable way to get him to make a move on you.

“C’mon, Tax, don’t be mad. Y’know that you wouldn’t have done it if we hadn’t given you a little nudge in the right direction,” Miyoshi chimed in. “And besides, you ended up with a super adorbs gf as a result, so this really is a total win-win.” He winked and Nanao nodded furiously in agreement with a silly grin on his face.

Tasuku let out a long sigh and shook his head. “That’s true enough,” he conceded. Both of them high-fived and he sent a small smirk your way before turning back towards them. “But,” he interrupted their little celebration. “That doesn’t mean you’re getting away scot-free.” 

“Aw, man, c’mon-”

“Yeah, Tasuku, please!”

He made a show of stretching his legs while staring right at them. “Run.”

And as he chased after the two he couldn’t help the grin that crept up on his face because over their pleas, he could also hear your laughter resonating from the stage.


End file.
